Claro que te clavo la sombrilla
by Chibi Dhamar
Summary: ¿Un Naruto acosado?...un teme..ehh digo ¿Sasuke pervertido?...¿un Itachi bueno?...la aldea completamente de cabeza y esperen ¿Qué tiene que ver un osito sexy aquí?, primer short. .::SasuNaru::. lemon...lean onegai n.n
1. Chapter 1

-.-.-.-. Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad lamentablemente u.u, pero todo tiene solución jejejeje XD -.-.-.-.-.

Crazy: holas amios…

Tenshi: ¿olas? ¿Dónde? ¡waa! Sálvense corran por sus vidas – y sale disparada con una flotador de patito nnU

Crazy: ehhh…como decía hola espero que disfruten de mi primer short, aunque tenía planeado q fuera un 3 short, pero ya veré como termina este cap, juas XD, emmmm bueno disfruten del fic, tengo que ir a bajar a tenshi del poste de luz de la esquina de mi casa hasta que regrese vayan leyendo el fic okas , weno aios…ahhh si por cierto ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo son obra del gran Kishimoto-sama, ya que si fueran míos haría cánones a Naru y Sasu okas weno síganle al fic …

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Primera Parte**

Era un día muy caluroso en la ya conocida aldea escondida de la hoja, que ni tan escondida era ya que como dije al principio era ya conocida (chale que mala propaganda la que se manda la Gondaime, debería esconder su aldea no hacerle publicidad con series televisivas sobre sus ninjas y…) ejem pero ya que… no nos salgamos del tema, mmm en que íbamos…ahhh sí, esa tarde calurosa en especial se podían notar todo calmado, las aves cantaban en el cielo…

Ave 1: y como se mata el gusano, y como se mata el gusano, así…así…

Ave 2: joder, de verdad q no te sirvieron para nada las clases de canto ehh

Ave 1: calla plebeyo, sólo tienes envidia de mi dotes de artista y adem……

Ejem, como decía los niños jugaban en el parque a ser ninjas arrojando shuriken que sacaron de quien sabe donde (¡Dios! Padres del mundo que coño hacen que no vigilan a sus niños) los perros orinándose en las flores de la ancianita de la esquina, Orochipepe acosando a los niños en la puerta del colegio, en fin lo que se dice un día normal bueno casi ya que toda aquella calma duro una escasez, menos de lo que me demoro en decir YAOI (vale ya captaron la idea jeje) ejem, por cierto rubiecito sexy, irresistible, con un excelente culito redondito que se encontraba corriendo a la velocidad de Speedy Gonzáles para escapar de su acosador personal…

- ¡bua!, joder ahora donde carajos me voy a esconder, kuso – miro de un lado al otro cuando de repente ¡ZAS! (anda que efectos de sonido) como una iluminación apareció ante él un enorme tazón de ramen tan exquisito y grandote que sentía que estaba en el cielo y…y…nahh en realidad lo que vio fue una pequeña caseta en el parque (¿qué hará algo así en medio de un parque? pues quien sabe, a lo mejor y lo uso Orochipepe para hacer sus cochinadas con Kabuto) – bien, así podré ocultarme por un rato hasta que el teme se libere de las sogas y de su club de fans ¡yay! soy un genio – y se puso a bailar _**claro que te clavo la sombrilla **_

Sí, sí, bueno mientras el kitsune celebra su genialidad y se esconde cambiemos el panorama…

oOoOoOoOoOo

- ummm ahh…más….más duro, ahhh esto es increíble ahhhhh

- ahhh pero que estrecho eres, dios tu culito es el cielo ahhh

- ahhhh más fuerte…justo ahí ahhhh la tienes tan gorda…eres increíble Ita-chan

- mmmm tú eres sencillamente delicioso Dei-koi

Eh eh eh, wait, WTF? Dei-koi...Ita-chan, rayos cuando dije cambio de panorama hablaba de ir donde Sasuke ¡dobe! (vale, vale…kuso no es mi culpa, me moría por ver a Ita-chan en plena acción, mátame ¬u¬)

Buena idea, más tarde buscaré a K para que me preste su mágnum (K: nadie me separa de Rebeca...nunca), joder K tú no entras en este fic, fuchila de aquí (y le mete una patada que lo manda a volar) emmmm, en que íbamos ¡ah! Sí donde Sasuke…

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Kuso donde rayos se metió ese dobe si lo único que quería era mostrarle mi nuevo jutsu – sonrisa pervertida made in Uchiha acompañada de un desangramiento nasal (llévese el paquete completo al dos por uno, lléveselo oferta promoción hasta agotar el stock XD) el menor de los Uchiha se encontraba perdido en su mundo de fantasía donde habían varios kitsunes rubios desnuditos corriendo alrededor de él, acariciándole las pelotas y lamiéndole el…

Pero ¡bumm! (¡waa! el presupuesto del sonido escasea) recibió un zacasonaso que lo despertó de su deliciosa fantasía

- kuso, que carajos – miro de donde provenía el golpe para encontrase con…

Con…

…

…

- ¡Itachi! grrrr maldito que carajos quieres, no ves que estoy fantaseando con mi kitsune ¡joder! uno no puede soñar despierto tranquil-

- estúpido ototo baka – lo interrumpió el mayor - yo que de tan buena manera me doy el tiempo para verte, dejando a mi delicioso, exquisito y violable Dei-koi para venir a avisarte donde está aquel delicioso zorrito y te pones en ese plan; será mejor que me vaya – insertar actuación y música dramática – me voy, me estoy yendo, me alejo paso a pasito me iré sigo alejándome, esperando a q…

- Kuso está bien déjate de payasadas y dime donde cojones esta ese dobe

- ¡Ah! así que ahora si te interesa ¿ne? Pues ahora ya no ye lo quiero decir…

- grrrr…Itachi si no quieres que el osito que me quitaste hace años sufra algún accidente será mejor que me lo digas por las buenas

- ¡No! Mi osito lindo no, está bien soltare la sopa…

- Osito ¿lindo? - insertar cara de duda

- ehhh jejejejeje no importa, como decía mi querido cuñadito se fue corriendo en dirección a la caseta que está en el parque – habló como quien halla la cura de todas las enfermedades

- A todo esto ¿cómo cojones sabes dónde está? Y ¿cómo sabías que yo lo buscaba?

- elemental mi querido Watson – comento un Itachi con la capa, el sombrero y la pipa de Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock: kuso mataré a quien escribió esto y me dejo en choninos) emmm, bueno aprovechando el tiempo hasta que me encuentre continuemos con el fic…

- No manches Itachi, ahora tienes complejo de detective, ya sé que fue ella la que te vino con el chisme – dijo apuntando a una pelinegra ojiazul escondida detrás de un bote de basura (hago mi aparición estelar juas juas juas juas) grabándolo todo con una cámara

- eh yo puedo explicarlo en realidad fue ella quien me mando a contárselo – y apunta a una chica igualita a ella pero con alas de ángel (mi copia barata con alas) – uh… bueno ¡aquí corrió que aquí murió! - sale disparada como bala de cañón

- Ejem Sasuke-teme no armes rollos, igual y a todos nos conviene que encuentres a ese delicioso kitsune para el lemon así que se buenito y cooperando eh chiquito

- joder, da igual ya puedo ir a buscarlo

- Hai n.n

- Puedo matar a Itachi y a su osito

- ¡No! A mi osito ¡no! – llorando como Magdalena

- Tranquilo Ita-chan este teme no te hará nada, porque primero lo mato yo – sonrisa psicópata

- Hai – y sale corriendo como cabra loca llevándose consigo a Itachi

- Mande que está más loca que una cabra, da igual, voy a por ti Narutin – sonrisa pervertida made in Uchiha con un hilito de sangre cayéndole de la nariz (enfermo)

Continuará……….espero Oó……..XD

oOoOoOoOoOo

Crazy: ¡waa! Ya regrese, okas bueno esta es la primera parte del fic juas juas juas juas XD

Tenshi: ahhh Ita-chan, de ahora en adelante seremos muy felices tú y yo n.n - sonrisa psicópata...

Itachi: waaaaa déjame regresar con mi amado Dei-chan – tratando de soltarse de las sogas de tenshi- ¡Waa! Ayúdame Dei-chan

-.-.-.-.- Muy lejos de allí, más específicamente en la cima del monte Fuji -.-.-.-.-

Dei: Espérame Ita-koi, yo te salvare – puño en alto (pose de la victoria n.nU)

-.-.-.-.-.-.- de regreso a mi habitación -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Crazy: bueno espero que dejen sus reviews n.n, alguna queja, amenaza de muerte, todo es bienvenido….

Tenshi: en especial las amenazas de muerte n.n , en especial si soy para esta loca – señalando con el dedo acusador a crazy

Crazy: claro y también para esta pervertida – señalando a tenshi

Tenshi: ey ey ey que te pasa, no ves que soy un ángel, mira mis alas – señalando sus alas nnU

Crazy: escúchame tu remedo de ángel yo te vo…

….:…Tutututu tututututu…:…

Naru: ehhh bueno en vista de q ellas dos están ocupadas – al fondo se ve a crazy y a tenshi agarrándose de las greñas- yo me despediré por todos

Sasu: al fin te encuentro mi delicioso zorrito, ahora si ven conmigo

Naru: ¡waa! Sasuke hentai…- y sale corriendo-

…:…Tutututu tutututututu…:…

Extraño 1: ehhh weno ya estuvo sayonara

Extraño 2: oye aprovechemos y robémosle su cámara

Extraño 2: si aprovechemos – y se llevan la cámara….

…:… Shshshshscuashhhwashhhwushhhh (sonido de televisor rallado nnU)…:…

Aios nnU

**-**_**Chibi Dhamar**_** - **


	2. Chapter 2

-.-.-.-.- Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío ¬-¬

Crazy: owas weno yo aquí de nuevo, juas juas juas XD, acabo de terminar una exhaustiva búsqueda para recuperar la cámara y así poder continuar con el fic..

Tenshi: jaa eso malditos carguen, vamos más rápido muajajajajajaja ÒuÓ – se puede ver a tenshi azotando con un látigo a los extraños del capi pasado nnU- apúrense que debemos comenzar con el fic, carguen rápido mi sombrilla, mis toallas, mis hieleras, mis parrillas, mis…..

Crazy: ehhh jejejejej nnU creo q le salio su lado demoníaco a ese ángel, okas weno aquí les va el siguiente capi, ahhh sí, ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ya que si así fuera, ya hubiese puesto un lemon súper extenso en el manga y anime juas juas juas juas XD……

Tenshi: ahora si desgraciados comiencen a abanicar, y demos comienzo al fic n.n

Crazy: no sé porque me llaman crazy, si ella está más loca que yo nnU

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Segunda Parte**

- ¡Qué bonito soy, ay qué lindo soy como me quiero! – iba cantando un feliz Itachi de camino a casa de su koi, para poder armar un trío con el osito lindo - ahhh osito ya verás cómo nos divertiremos, te haremos cositas muy deliciosas – sonrisa pervertida made in Itachi

- _rayos que hice para merecer esto, fui buen osito, comía el relleno cuando me lo daban, siempre estaba sonriente, kami-peluche porque a mí – _se lamentaba internamente el osito por el dueño tan pervertido que le toco – _eso me pasa por ser tan lindo _– ¡chachin! sonrisa brillante (muy a lo cejotas)

Y bueno que decir de la gente que observaban pasar a Itachi, la mayoría tenía pensamientos como….

_-.-.-. Porque lo dejan salir sin tomar sus medicinas-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.Kuso yo también quiero un osito lindo (inclúyanme) -.-.-.-_

Y el más común de todos era…

_-.-.-.- maldito osito suertudo-.-.-_

Pero ahora se preguntarán que carajos me importa lo que el hentai de Itachi le haga a su osito lindo que me saco curiosidad, pero que nunca admitiría (¿A qué no? Eh), y tienen razón vayamos donde el teme

oOoOoOoOoOo

El desierto del Sahara, una gran planicie conocida por la gran variedad de vida qu…shuwashhgarushh (sonido de disco rayado) WTF? ¿Qué carajos hace un desierto aquí? y ¿qué? O mejor dicho ¿Quién? Es esa mancha en medio de el…

- kuso no me pagan lo suficiente por esto (es que no te pagan baboso), tengo arena en lugares donde no sabía que entraría (quizá arena no, pero otras cosas sí) – ahora si me las voy a cobrar pero bien dobe…muajajajajajaja- risa maniática made in Uchiha

Ah el teme ¡kuso! tenshi vente pa' ca' y dime que cojones paso mientras yo recuperaba la cámara

-Pues verás lo que ocurrió fue que…

Tilintilin bling bling (yeah men) sonido chafa de un recuerdo….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Por encima de los tejados de Konoha pasaba un rayo azul a toda velocidad, y no amigos no era el correcaminos y mucho menos Flash que se equivoco de traje y se puso el de Supermamon…no…era…era…_

_-¡wuaa! ¿Porqué cojones no reparan sus techos? Maldición es el tercero en el que caigo_

…_el teme que aún iba en busca del kitsune, trataba de salir cabreado del agujero en el que cayó que no se percato cuando tres figuras estaban paradas detrás del él con unas capas negras y ¿parches de kumagoro? (raro, muy raro)_

_- Sasuke Uchiha – llamo el primero_

_- Sasuke Uchiha – llamo el segundo_

_- Sas…zZzZZzzzzzZzz – dormito el tercero (vago)_

_- Pero que carajos – el teme los miraba con cara de WTF?_

_Y yendo donde Naruto (acelérele chofer acelérele chofer que le viene persiguiendo la mamá de su mujer)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_- guargrrrrguar _hambre_ guargrrrrguar – no eso no era un monstruo salido de las más terribles películas de Pokémon, no ni siquiera se le acercaba, era nada más y nada menos que el estomago del zorrito – kuso tengo hambre ¡no! moriré, siento que me da el batido…..grrrguar _comida_ grrrrguarrr_

_Tan concentrado esta el kitsune en su ruidosa pancita que no se fijo en la persona que había entrado a la caseta y se acercaba a él (insértese música de tiburón) y no, no era Orochipepe con alguna presa, ni tampoco era Ash con su complejo de maestro pokémon frustrado…era nada más y nada menos que…_

…

…

…

…_¡el mapache sin cejas! (¡wuaaa! Córrele que tiene rabia) _

_- Naruto - llamo el mapache cejón _

_- ¡wuaaa! Mi estomago me hablo – (rarito)_

_- Naruto…_

_- Escúchame debes entender, no tengo comida que darte y no puedo salir por el teme, debes comprender ten paciencia – hablaba el blondo acariciándose la pancita como Golum al anillo (¡juas! Señor de los Anillos ¡yeah!)_

_- ehh Naruto detrás de ti_

_- ¿Ah? ¡oh! Gaara eres tú, cuéntame que te trae por aquí – gotaza por parte de todos…_

_- Ehh nada pasaba por aquí (cofcof_persiguiendote_cofcof) venia con estos tazones de ramen recién compraditos y pensé en invitarte a comer (pinche mapache mentiroso)_

_- ummmm ya decía yo que algo olía raro por aquí_

_- gomen u.u… no debí comer ese burrito en el desayuno – moqueando a más no poder_

_- ehhh yo hablaba del ramen – con cara de circunstancia _

_- ahhh si jejejeje, bueno comamos_

_- Hai – con una sonrisa dulce_

_Pero lo que no sabía el zorrito era que el ramen tenía somnífero, ¡sí! Como lo leen queridos lectores el pinche mapache cejón pendejo, trolo de mierda se quería coger al kitsune y comenzó a crear un desierto alrededor de la caseta, la cual pronto se convirtió en un castillo de arena…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Donde el teme…._

_- así que ustedes me dicen que ahora tendré que cruzar un desierto para poder llegar donde el dobe, porque el mapache sin cejas lo secuestro…_

_- Hai_

_- Ajá y ¿ustedes saben esto porque…?_

_- Ehhh somos oráculos, sí eso, y hemos previsto el futuro_

_- si ajá y yo soy Miss Simpatía_

_- ahhh esta bien, en realidad Gaara soltó la sopa solito _

_- además que ella nos amenazó con ponernos a escuchar cantar a Itachi "Claro que te clavo la sombrilla" si no te lo decíamos – dijo apuntando a una pelinegra ojiazul con alas de ángel que cargaba una sombrilla_

_- Ahhh otra vez esa loca, chale ya me tiene un huevo hinchado y el otro por reventar… _

_- Emmmm sin comentarios – y sale disparada de allí…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…y eso fue lo que paso

- Joder, ya verá el teme como se las arregla para ir donde Naru, tendrá que ser un rescate muy a lo Mario Bross…

- Hai, emmm dime te gustaría ver algo interesante

- vale no tengo anda que hacer

- sígueme muajajajajajaja – sonrisa psicópata

oOoOoOoOoOo

- ahh, eres un osito malo, ahhh que rico se siente tu piel de peluche en mi espalda – musitaba un Deidara extasiado por el osito lindo que tenia encima mientras Itachi lamía golosamente su entrada

- ahh Ita-chan…ahh, dios que rico me la lames…ahh

- _mmmm que excitante es ver a estos dos haciéndolo, gracias kami-peluche, ahora sé que en realidad me quieres – _pensaba el osito lindo

- ahh, mmmmm ¡ahh! – Deidara se arqueo de placer al sentir como Itachi se adentraba en él de una sola estocada – ahh muévete más rápido koibito

- ahh Dei-koi atiende al osito – y le paso al susodicho

La escena era realmente para ponerse muy cachondo (Rayos esto es mejor que estar en el cielo, es el paraíso mismo. ¡Un pañuelo para mi hemorragia nasal!) la vista de este trío era excelente desde una ventana de la habitación, era muy excitante y no era para menos ya que la escena siguiente calentaría aun al mismísimo Iceman

Itachi embistiendo ágil y mmm deliciosamente a Deidara, quien lamía y besaba golosamente al osito

- Ahh Ita-koi más duro, dame más ahí otra vez mmm

- mmmm que estrechito estás ahh

- _joder que rico es esto ahh siento que me voy a correr – _pensaba el osito que también llegaba a su límite

- mmm ¡Kami! me mmm ahh me vengo mmm joder ahh ya no aguanto más - Deidara termino por correrse

- ahh joder me la estas estrujando … mmmm ahh – el también termino por correrse vaciándose dentro de su koi, sintiendo enorme oleadas de placer expandiéndose

- _ahh me corro ahh _– el osito termino de correrse al mismo tiempo que Itachi saliendo de su parte baja un poco de su relleno blanquito (¡waa! La esencia del osito kukuku)

- mmm ese fue el mejor polvo de mi vida.. ahh te amo Ita-koi, arigato osito lindo…

- Yo también te amo Dei-koi, arigato gozaimasu osito - y les dio un tierno beso a cada uno en la frente, abrazándolos a ambos por la cintura (la cintura del osito también jujuju) y juntos cayeron en un profundo sueño…

-.-.- tarantantantantan cumpleaños feli… shuirkiweash (sonido de disco rayado) -.-.-.-

Continuará…….XD

oOoOoOoOoOo

Crazy: holas queridos y queridas, pues bien aquí esta el segundo cap, ya que la mayoría me estará queriendo matar por no poder el lemon SasuNaru, meter un trío que incluía un osito O.ô….

Tenshi: es que era una fantasía mía n/n, después de leer "El osito sexy de Itachi" de RukiaU, quise hacer un lemon entre él, Deidara y el osito, juas juas juas juas XD, les aconsejo que lean ese fic, es un mate de risa…

Crazy: pero no desesperen, el siguiente cap es el ultimo y el lemon entre el teme y Narutin, así que síganle hasta el siguiente cap, y lo leerán

Naru: owas, estuvo muy rico el ramen que me dio Gaara-kun, arigato gozaimasu por sus review a…

Header: juas juas XD me cague de la risa al leer tu review aunque se supene que yo no deba ser tampoco una pervertida, me vacilo esa palabrita, espero que te haya gustado este cap, no es un lemon tan explicito, pero es un pequeño adelanto n.n

MIkan92: si la verdad es que el nombre y el fic se me ocurrieron cuando escuche cantar a mi hermano "el tema del verano" juas juas juas juas XD es un mate de risa el video

Lady Sesshoumaru: jajajaja si, el significado del nombre del fic Naru pronto lo entenderá, más específicamente en el siguiente cap ¬u¬

Sasu: Joder ya me toy cansado de esperar quiero follarmelo pero ya a ese delicioso zorrito

Crazy: okas ya fue suficiente, ahora si nos veremos en el siguiente cap

Tenshi: amenazas de muerte por falta de lemon SasuNaru dirigidas por favor para crazy, y felicitaciones por el semilemon entre Deidara, el osito e Itachi, mándenlos a mi nombre n.n

Crazy: sí, sí da igual, weno nos veremos dejen sus review, quejas, todo es bienvenido

Tenshi: matta ne

_-__**Chibi Dhamar**__-_


End file.
